Queen's Ascension: Beginning of the End
by trellbrown23
Summary: A/N:This story is not only a crossover with ATLA, but also uses real world references as well. It features real world counterparts, and will also include myself (The author) as well. It has been almost 3 days since Jade Chan went completely ninja. And not even Jackie, Tohru, or anyone else can stop her. And Jade is hell bent on taking over planet Earth...with an iron fist.
1. Chaos Rising

The brand new and recently delivered American Airlines Boeing 777-300ER arrived at the gate at Portland International after a very harrowing flight across the US. On board the twin jet, the interior was in shambles. Most passengers on board were moderately to severely injured. Half were dead. The flight crew barely escaped with their lives.

At first glance, the FBI, NTSB, and Homeland Security officials thought the flight had gone through a bout of extremely severe turbulence. A closer look revealed this was not the case. And then Capt. Augustus Black and Section 13 arrives. Augustus spoke first.

"Portland needs to be shut down immediately. The FAA has issued a nationwide ground-stop. All departing planes must return to the terminals. Any aircraft that are in flight or have just departed must return to the airport, or land at the nearest airport."

One of the senior FAA members Robert Briscoe, looked puzzled.

"Why are we issuing a national ground stop? We didn't issue that order!

Briscoe was immediately shut down.

"Shut up boy, Section 13 in in charge. We're calling the shots. We have a suspect on the loose. Subject is female, aged 13, short, wearing orange hoodie and blue jeans. Subject has black spiked hair. We suspect the child has gone completely ninja. We are getting numerous reports that excessive damage has been done to businesses around the Portland area. And we are also getting reports from the East Coast that the skies there have turned completely black. We don't know yet whether that is directly connected to the American Airlines 1509 incident, but this is not looking good. I have a feeling many of us will not be coming back. Men, suit up, we got a mission to complete"

That day would turn out to be 15,000 times worse than the terror attacks that took over 3,000 lives 12 years earlier in New York and Washington, the former New York being already been wiped off the map hours earlier by none other than the Shadowkhan Queen herself.

President Barack Obama awoke that morning, and went about his usual business. However, he noticed something was extremely wrong by 11 AM, when the skies remained an inky midnight black. The streetlights were still on. His wife, Michelle came into the oval office.

"Barack, it's 11 in the morning and the sun hasn't even risen yet. Maybe this is some kind of weather anomaly, you think?"

Before Barack could even speak, and before Michelle finished her sentence, Secret Service agents rushed in.

"Mr. President sir, we need to get you to the bunker immediately. The city is in dire danger and-"

Rudely interrupted, they all suddenly looked across the oval office at a small girl with pale blue skin. Her eyes glowed red and her hair was flowing as if in a ghost wind. A pair of red eyes coldly regarded them. It got worse as her face was split by a grin overflowing with foul mirth that revealed a mouth full of pointed teeth.

"Well it looks like another birthday present to steal. For I am queen. And every queen needs a palace", the Queen of the Shadowkhan sneered. Queen Jade raised her arms as lightning flashed across the inky black skies and thunder cracked.


	2. Terror in Detroit

(A/N: Some parts of this story are exaggerated. Wylie E. Groves High School is not an Airport, nor a military base)

_**Southfield, MI (Target Store)**_

At the Southfield Target store, cart attendant Trell Brown was about finish up his day shift in fifteen minutes. Traffic was heavy in the parking lot, and the second cart attendant, Daniel had already arrived on scene. Inside the store, he ran into Daniel.

"Hey man, whats up?"

Trell responded "Ahhhh, nothing much, just ready to get the hell out of here so i can get some KFC, go home, and fly that new American Airlines plane i just downloaded off Avsim."

Daniel responded with a grin. "Yea, I feel ya man, i just got here and I already want to go home"

Trell laughed. And then he suddenly stopped as a cold chill came over him. His smile disappeared just as quickly. Trell looked around in confusion and noticed most of the customers looking and pointing outdoors. Above the tree line on Southfield Road, he could just make out a inky black cloud-bank rolling in from the east. This unsettled Trell even more. He knew, normally, that thunderstorm clouds were a bark bluish grey. He also knew that storms rolled in from the west. But these clouds were VERY different. They were pure black, and the clouds seemed to be boiling. But the clouds moved in at the usual speed. Trell noted that it was 2:00 in the afternoon. And by 2:15, night had fallen. The streetlights had came on. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"Uhhh, Daniel, I think i'm going to pass up the KFC and head straight home. I think we're in for some real shit"

As Trell left the retail store, walking across the parking lot, he heard a child's subtle but evil hiss in the air. He panicked and sped walked, then ran the rest of the way home instead. He didn't realize that Shadowkhan Queen was already in town. And closer than he could ever imagine

_**Beverly Hills, MI (Greenfield Elementary School)**_

Children screamed and ran from the playground in panic as a child with glowing red eyes floated about 4 feet off the ground. About 15 to 20 Shadowkhan ninjas surrounded her. Teachers herded the frightened children inside the school. Principal Donald Tobe stormed out of the building soon after.

"You there child, come down from up there. What do you think you're doing? Do you even attend this school?"

Queen Jade looked at Principal Tobe. Jade was floating over him. In the short moment of the lightning flash, Principal Tobe realized the child was...blue. His eyes widened in horror, and fell backwards onto his ass. Tobe began scooting toward the doors, trying to get in. Most of the teachers were calling for him to get inside. Principal Tobe wet his pants as her face was split by a grin overflowing with foul mirth that revealed a mouth full of pointed teeth.

"Tch. Maybe i should ask you what you're doing, telling me what to do?" Queen Jade asked, leaning toward the poor man so that her face was just a mere inch from the principal's face. And then she hissed in Principal Tobe's face. The man practically sprinted back into the building. The teachers pulled the doors shut as the listened to he queen's demonic laugh...

_**Beverly Hills, MI (Wylie E Groves High School)**_

The music wing of Groves High School was recording within the school's recording studio, replicating rendition of David Ruffin and Van McCoy's "Rode By The Place( We Used to Stay)" Over the years since Trell left Groves, the music wing had already released 6 albums in an ode to old school. The Groves Orchestra, Evergreen Choir, and Groves Band were also members of the Falcon Elite, a military division which was recently joined up with Section 13. Most of the current and alumni students who attended Groves were members of this elite division. Current students were able to opt out if they wanted. Essentially, Groves was a high school, an international airport, AND a military base, rolled all into one.

They noted the rolling thunder outside, and thought nothing more of it but as a passing thunderstorm. They were, however, quite annoyed, when the power went out soon thereafter. So they figured something was up when several panicked students rushed into the studio, speaking all at once.

"DUDE! It's pitch black outside! The streetlights aren't even on!"

Everyone rushed out of the studio, and into darkness. All they could see were piercing red eyes outside the windows. The Shadowkhan had finally come to Groves. Every teacher, staff, and student sprang into action at once, going on immediate lock-down. They then heard the familiar sound of Firelord Zuko's Boeing VC-412 touching down. The peering eyes disappeared. They were safe...for now.


End file.
